Murder at Rydell High
by Rosie80
Summary: A Rydell high school student has been murdered, and someone has been falsely accused of the crime. Will the real killer be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is gonna be a kind of thriller, detective story or something...I will try to keep this story updated more or less like my other one here. And of course, I do hope you'll like it! (Votes and reviews are welcome:-) )**

Prologue

It was the last days of January 1959. Like any other Friday, we all were looking forward to enjoy our weekend as much as possible. And also as usual, we would go to the drive in and see the girls there. However, none of us had the slightest idea of how different would things be.

It all began about one, after the lunch break. We had Biology, with Mr Wilkins, and well...I was just doing the fool, imitating him...I had done it some more times, but that day he saw me.

-Well, Jacobs, I see you aren't paying attention to what I'm saying. Maybe a detention will help you to know I don't accept this kind of things. You'll stay till five here at school.

-I was doing nothing, Mr Wilkins!

-That's exactly what you always do. Nothing. And don't insist, or it will be three hours.

Damn hell! I knew what that meant. I could say farewell to my weekend. The moment my folks knew I had been on detention, I would be grounded. And I would be lucky enough if it was only that weekend.

-Bad luck, buddy, but you should have been more careful. Wilkins was watching you.

-I know, I know. Well, gotta tell Jan I won't make it tonight, to the drive in. Have fun ok? See you on Monday.

During the detention, I was supposed to write an essay apologizing for what I had done. Well, if old Wilkins wanted that, he'd have it. I would have to think of some prank to play on him...

As soon as I saw it was five, I went to Wilkins's office and let there the essay. Then, when I was back in the detention class, I realized my favourite jacket wasn't there. It was a jeans jacket, and my ma had managed to sew a bit T on the back. I looked everywhere, but there was no trace of it. _" Hell...the one who has taken it, he'd better not wear it here"._

I was fuming, but that wouldn't bring my jacket back. So, I took my things and went out, to the parking lot. I had been given my first car not long ago...a bright blue one, I couldn't be more proud about it. I drove home and phoned Jan and the guys, to make a plan for that friday night, As usual, we would meet at Frosty's, and then we'd go to the drive in. But that night, with my brand new car, I would have the chance of picking Jan at her place...It was such a good change!

That night was specially funny, and best of all was, Jan and me arranged to meet Saturday night...just the two of us. We had been friends for a long time, but till the dance offf, we didn't realize there was something else going between us... I was willing to spend that night with her, though I had no idea about where to go. Not to Frosty's, in any case.

Next morning, when I wake up and went downstairs for breakfast, my ma told me about the murder. It was in every local newspaper...a Rydell student, Debbie Coleman, had been found murdered last evening, by one of the maids who cleaned Rydell.

-What? Let me see the paper...

I was in shock...a murder at Rydell! And I had been there that evening, I could have been attacked too... According to the paper, Debbie had been stabbed several times, and the police had some valuable clues to arrest her murderer in a day or two.

-Did you know her?

-Debbie? No, not exactly. I mean, I had heard of her, but she wasn't that fond of us.

The phone rang, and I went to answer. It was Doody, who had just read the news. He was as surprised and shocked as me, or as everyone would probably be by then.

The whole gang met a bit later at Frosty's. Riz, strangely in her, was specially affected by Debbie's murder. She told us they used to be friends in primary school, and even now, even if they two had drifted apart and were in two different groups, kept something of their friendship. In fact, we had never heard Riz criticizing Debbie, though she used to hang out with her hated Patty Simcox and her friends.

-Who would have done such a thing?

-Guess we'll know it soon, it says here the cops do have some clues...

-Whoever he is, he's a son of a...Damn! I'd better be going, wanna see Debbie's folks. See you on Monday...

Bit by bit, we all left Frosty's. I took Jan home, and told her I'd pick her at nine...When I arrived to my place, a police car was parked just infront, with no cops in it. I had a terrible feeling as I opened the door...

My folks were in the living room, with two cops, and my ma was crying...

-Ma, what...?

-You'd better come with us, son...

-With you? No...what's going on?

It couldn't be what I was thinking...did they really suspect I had killed Debbie?

-Listen, if it's because of,..

-Once we are in the precinct, you can tell as much as you want. Mr and Mrs .Jacobs, I suggest you look for a good lawyer, he's gonna need it. You, put your hands behind your back.-He took a pair of cuffs...-And now, move! You're under arrest for the murder of Debbie Sheridan.

-No...wait, you're making a mistake... I didn't kill...

-Move!

They took me to the patrol car and drove away, to the precinct. My head was about to explode...that had no sense at all.

Add in-line media

Bring your story to life by adding multimedia.

Must be in PNG, GIF, or JPG format, smaller than 2MB. Recommended cover dimensions: 512x800 pixels.

Learn MoreOK

Revision restored

Images are still uploading

Some of your images are still uploading and are not in your story yet.

Return to editor Discard images

Dedicate this story part to a friend

Dedications are a way to thank someone who has impacted your story. Learn more

Dedicate

Add a cast

Adding casts to your story give you the ability to put a celebrity face to your characters. Learn more

Cast

External link

Add a link for this story part.

Ok

Are you sure you want to unpublish this part?

Yes, Unpublish this Part No, Cancel

Resolve Conflict

You've saved a newer version of this story part from somewhere else. Which one would you like to keep?

Keep this version Replace this version

Get the App

Language

About Us

Writers

Business

Jobs

Press

Terms

Help

© 2017 Wattpad

img src=" p?c1=2cj=1" img height="1" width="1" style="display:none" src=" tr?id=1422218544461353noscript=1"


	2. Chapter 2

I was taken to the police station, where my fingerprints were taken before I was booked. I kept asking why had I been taken there, but no one gave a damned answer. Then, they took me to a cell where I would have to wait for being questioned

-You're making a mistake bringing me here! Let me at least one phone call, please...I think I've got right to it...

-You watch too many movies, kid. No phone calls until tomorrow. And sure, we've made a huge mistake. We know... that's what all of you say. But evidences talk for themselves, and they don't lie like you do.

-I'm not lying! Why don't you listen? And what evidences?

-Enough! My patience is about to reach her limits...Shut up! You'll have time enough to talk tomorrow. And let's see if you're so talkative by then.

I lay on a kind of bench hat there was on the cell , and tried to sleep for a while. It was an useless effort...I just kept thinking how much my life had changed in no more than twelve hours. The day before, my only worry was having some kind of trouble with this or that teacher, or quarreling with Jan, or things like that. And now, I had been booked, falsely accused of murder and who knows with what kind if evidence against me. How on earth would I defend myself?

Then I realized suddenly. My jacket. That was what they had to prove I had killed Debbie. Whoever had taken it, he was the real killer. Yeah, that sounded logic, but surely those cops wouldn't believe a word when I say someone had stolen it. Who, and why, could have done such a thing? Had it been deliberate, or was it just pure bad luck?

No one came until next morning, I guess they expected I would be scared enough as to tell them what they wanted to hear. But , as much frightened and tired as I was, how the hell would I admit something I hadn't done?

-You, come with me. An inspector will talk to you now.

I was taken to a small room, and told to wait. A while later, two inspectors came in. One was about fifty, and had a really serious look. The other, much younger, would be in his early thirties.

-Well..-The older cop had a quick glance at his folder-Roger, right? I guess you will know by now why are you here.

-Yeah, but I've already said, it's a mistake...

-Listen, kid, don't make us lose our time ok? We have your jacket, identified as yours by a witness, dirty with the girl's blood. We have your pocket knife with your fingerprints and also with Debbie's blood on it. So, help us and help yourself, and tell the truth.

I went suddenly pale...had completely forgotten about the knife...Things were getting harder by the moment.

-I was in detention, and before going home I had to leave an essay at one of the teachers's office. He wasn't there, so I slipped the essay under the door. When I went back to detention class, my jacket wasn't there. I took a look all around, didn't find it and went home. That's all.

-Right. So, some mysterious guy steals your jacket with your knife in it and then uses it to kill one of your fellow students. Try again with something more believable, kid. Or even better, with plain and simple truth. We have all the day to hear it.

-I'm telling the truth! Why don't you believe me?

-Did you know this girl? What reason did you have to...?

-I barely knew her...and I'm telling you, I didn't kill her! Why don't you believe me?

-Ok...we've tried by hook, but if you don't help, it will have to be by crook- th older cop took his bludgeon out.

About ten minutes later, I was taken again to the cell...My back was hurting as hell because of the beating...

 _Jan_

 _I waited for maybe one hour before admitting Putzie wouldn't come. I was really angry at him, how on earth had he stood me up that way? He would have to give a good explanation next Monday, and oif course it would take him before I even think of forgiving him. I thought of calling him to know why the hell he hadn't come, but anyway...if someone had to phone, it was him. And I wasn't sure at all of wanting to talk to him._

 _On Sunday, my parents wanted all of us- they, me , and my bro Steve- to go seeing our grandparents, so we spent the whole day out of town. Maybe it was better like that...by then, everyone would know about me being stood up on Saturday night and I didn't feel like hearing stupid jokes about it or even worse, having fake solidarity from anyone. There would be enough of both on Monday, anyway... We arrived home about nine, had a quick dinner and I went to bed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Jan_

 _-So,how was your Saturday night? I bet you enjoyed it quite a lot..._

 _-You'd better not ask, French. Putz will have to be very convincing if..._

 _-C'mom, Jan, don't play the tough girl. You two are head over heels with each other, we all know that!_

 _-Well, maybe he ain't that much. Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it, huh?_

 _At first period, we had Math. I don't like it at all, so it was a kind of relief when Ms Thompson told us there would be no class that day. Ms McGee had to tell all of us something important , and we all had to go to the boys' gym. I guess it was then when first worries appeared. What if...?_

 _As I walked to the gym, I saw Danny and Kenickie...maybe they knew something about Putz. But they didn't either, and I was trying to be ready for whatever Ms McGee would have to say. I was pretty sure what it was..._

 _The gym was overcrowded, and it was really hard hearing nothing, with everyone gossiping and chatting aloud. I could only hear some words, here and there: " Murderer" " Arrested"... I wanted to go out of there, but managed to hide it...As we looked for a place to sit, I could notice everyone looking at me._

 _-Hey, has anyone seen Putz this morning?_

 _I gave Doody a stern glance, and he asked no more. Finally, Ms McGee came and started talking..._

 _-Class, as you all will know by now, one of your fellow students, Debbie Sheridan, was killed here last Friday._

 _A big roar was heard. I was dreading for what would come next._

 _-I deeply regret to inform you that the presumed killer, that has already been arrested, is also one of your fellows. Still, police is still investigating and things can change in any moment. And now, I would like all of us to pray silently for Debbie and her killer._

 _-Who is the killer, Principal McGee?_

 _-Randy, we all know who it was! Look at those ones-and he pointed at us-The one missing, that's the killer!_

 _-I dare you to say one more thing, you son of a...!_

 _-Whenever you want, jerk!_

 _-I'll catch you later, Taylor..._

 _-Looking forward to it!_

 _I couldn't hold my tears any longer.. While Marty and the other gals tried to confort me, the guys had started a fight with that Randy and his friends..._

 _The gathering finally ended, and everyone left. I stayed in the gym for a while, with Sonny and Marty..._

 _-I can't believe he's arrested. And me, what a fool I was, getting mad with him for not coming pick me...guess he had already been..._

 _I broke down, finally, and began to sob._

 _-Gonna try to see him, who knows what he'll be going through... Will have to talk to his folks, too..._

 _-I'll go with you._

" How long have I been here? Damn, being locked will drive me crazy...if at least someone listened. I didn't even know that girl, why the hell would I have killed her?"

-Inspectors want to talk to you. Move.

Not again...how many times will I have to tell the same story? I got up slowly and followed the officer, to the same interrogation room I had been in the day before. First thing I saw when I went in, was the bludgeon, over the table, as a reminder of what was waiting for me. I shivered just by seeing it.

The same cops from the day before came in...

-Are you ready to talk?

-God...I told you. My jacket was stolen, and I didn't kill that girl. How many times will I have to repeat it?

-You're too cocky for your own sake, know that? And you'd better not lie us if you don't want me to...-and he took the bludgeon.

I shrugged...

-What's the point in all this? You've decided I'm guilty, and no matter what I say, it won't change a thing, right?

-C'mon, kid, make things easier for everyone, including yourself. If you confess now, we'll be generous with you.

What else could I do? I feared being beaten again, and if I kept denying being Debbie's killer, it was pretty likely they would beat me again... I gave up.

-Yes. I did it. That's what you wanted me to say, huh? Well, you've got it!

-That's better. We've got a confession here, just sign it and all this will be over.

One of the cops handed me a pen and I signed the paper... Right after, he took the paper from me, and by the way he looked at me I knew I had just fallen in their trap. The older cop opened the door, and called someone...

-Harris! Tell the lawyer he can come in now.

I couldn't believe it...there was a lawyer waiting outside and they hadn't let him in? How had they fooled me that way?

-Good morning, lawyer... Sorry to keep you occupied. Your client has just admitted having killed this girl, and he will be sent tomorrow to the juvenile detention center in Carson City, Nevada.

-What? No, you can't do this to me...you know that confession ain't true...I did nothing! Please don't...

As much as I protested, it was useless. I was dragged again to my cell until the following morning... How had I been such a fool to believe what that cop said? I


	4. Chapter 4

_Jan_

 _That day, after classes were through, me and Sonny went to talk to Putz's folks, hoping they knew something about him. Maybe they could help me seeing him as well... All I could think about was how would he be..._

 _-Who do you think did this, Sonny?_

 _-I wish I knew...he would pay for this, I promise..._

 _-There's something else...We all know Putz didn't kill that girl, but then, who did it? What if whoever it was, kills someone else?_

 _Sonny looked at me, serious as he had never been...no one had thought of that, but yet, it could happen._

 _Putz's folks did thank our visit. They told us they had hired someone to help him, and they were going later to the police station, to see him. Or at least, to try it. Sonny couldn't stay longer, so I phoned home and went with them to the precinct._

 _We had to wait a long while before being allowed the visit. Putz's folks went first, and then it was finally my turn. When I saw him, my heart sank. He had bags under his eyes, and that spark they had, was gone..._

Once I was taken back to the cell, I broke finally down, realizing what I had ahead of me. A juvenile detention center in Nevada. I shivered only by thinking of it...that whole situation couldn't be more unfair. After a while, the officer watching the cells came by, with the lawyer that was supposed to help me getting out of that mess.

-Good morning, Roger...My name's Alan Gregory, your lawyer. Your parents hired me to help you...By the way, I'm sorry about before. I wasn't allowed to see you until...

I said nothing, but blamed myself for being such a fool to let those cops trick me that way. But at least, I had something to help me. "Something good in all this madness", I thought.

-I didn't do anything, you've gotta believe me...

-I do, but I will be true to you. Things don't look good for you at all. And you having signed that doesn't help at all...I will have to get details of the way they made you sign the confession. Now, tell me all that you remember from that day, even the slightest detail.

Once again, I repeated everything, starting the moment I was told I'd have to stay in detention...it was a nice change having someone listening to me, for a change.

\- And do you have any idea of who could take your jacket?

-No..I took a look everywhere, and there was no one around. Whoever it was, he must have taken it while I went to Wilkins' office.

-And you saw no one, or heard footsteps or anything? Give me something to help you, kid.

-That's what I'm trying, damn hell, but I saw nothing and I heard nothing!

-Ok...calm down, I'll got tomorrow to your school and will talk to your teacher, the one who sent you to detention. Maybe he did see something.

I laughed bitterly...surely Wilkins wouldn't help, after all the pranks I had played on him. There was other thing that kept me worried...

-How...how much time will I have to be in that center?

-Wish I knew, Roger, but can't tell you. It depends on your trial date, but maybe a year...

-A...a year? -I let myself down on the ground of the cell- No, it can't be.

-I'll do my best to help you, I promise. Just try to be as strong as you can while you're in this center ok?

-What other options do I have, anyway?

The lawyer left finally, and after a short while I was told I had another visit. I followed the police officer, wondering who would be this time...

-It looks as if everyone would like to say their farewells, kid.

I was told to wait in a small room that visit was allowed to go in. It was my folks. My oldman had a stern glance, and my mother had red eyes. I held both of them..

-We can't stay long, there's someone else here waiting to see you...How are you, son?

I sighed.

-Scared...the lawyer said I could be one year in that center. One year...

-We know, he told us. Listen, try to be strong, this won't be easy but we'll get you out of this mess.

-You...you know I didn't do that, right?

-Absolutely. Look, we brought you some things you might need in Nevada. Promise us you'll write, honey.

They left, and then it was Jan who came in. We both hugged really tight when we saw each other. At least, I could see her before...

-How...how are you? Did they...?

I took her hand to my back, and she looked at me in shock.

-They're takin' me away, Jan, to somewhere in Nevada. They...they say I killed that girl at school, Debbie. Please tell me you don't think I...

-I know you didn't...and you'll see, you'll be back even before you realize.

-I wish...they tricked me, to have a confession signed. And they have my jacket and my pocket knife, with Debbie's blood in them...

-Time's over. You have to go.

We looked at each other, knowing we wouldn't see each other in a long, long time. God, that was really hard. I could barely hold my tears back, but knew I had to pretend I was strong enough. I hugged Jan close to me, trying to keep her scent...

-Take care, ok? Love you. Here, have this. It's a picture of you and me, in Marty's birthday.

I didn't want to let her go, but the officer insisted she had to leave...

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking on what was about to come, and about that center. Yeah, I was scared about my future, and wondered what kind of guys would be there. And I also recalled my happy times at high school, with Jan and the gang...the only thing that would help me through my time in that center.

Next morning, about eight, a cop came to look for me. It was time to start the trip to Nevada. With a sigh, I followed him. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long way until Carson City. Apart from me and three officers, there was only another guy in the van. He was a bit younger than me, probably he was fifteen. My curiosity was piqued, and wanted to know why was he there, so I tried to talk to him, but after a while I gave up. He didn't have much interest in talking, and neither did the officers. There was nothing to do, there even weren't windows in that van, so I just had to be there and let time go by, until we arrived... I had a small idea of what would I find there, and I knew for sure no one would intimidate me. Weird as it might sound, it was quite likely I would be respected, so as to say, when the rest of the guys there knew I had been accused of murder. That was a tough guy label I had to take profit of...

-You two, down! Welcome to your new house.

One of the officers opened the rear door of the van, and this other guy and me went out. Infront of us there was a huge building, with two wings. I stayed watching at it for a while, wondering how many people would be there...and how long would I have to stay. What if Gregory, the lawyer, couldn't solve things and I had to stay there for much more than a year?

One of the cops yelled at me and took those bad thoughts away.

-Move, we don't have the whole day!

We were taken inside, to what seemed to be the warden office. We had to wait for a long while before he came. He was in his early sixties, and was rather slim, with a severe expression in his face.

-These two are the new ones from California, Mr Yates. They are supposed to stay here for four years, though that one-and the officer pointed at me-has yet to go to trial, there in L.A.

-Trial? No...wait...

-Shut up! -the warden looked at the report he had on his desk, probably about the other guy and me- Jacobs, right? Well, probably you are used to do whatever you want and whenever you want, but all that is over. Here you will only talk when me or one of the officers here talk to you first. Read this, it has all the rules you will have to follow. And in the case you don't...well, we have our own prizes and punishments. Wallace! I will need two uniforms for these two, and take them to the doctor, to have them examined.

Another officer came in, and ordered us to follow him. We walked along a corridor, and saw a group of guys, in a single file line, going in the opposite direction, And as the warden had said, they were walking in complete silence. If there was a hell on earth, it was probably something like that. Most of the guys there were totally unexpressive, as if they felt nothing. "Maybe it's the wisest thing to do here, going un noticed. I'll have to keep a low key"

After being examined by the doctor, I was told by a janitor to put on the uniform, and give my clothes to the officer...I was saying goodbye to my normal life as a simple teenager, not having a damned clue about when would I get back to it, or if I even would. I kept with me the picture Jan had given me...it was my only link with everything I needed and missed.

-This will be your new room, and your bed is that one, the top bunk on the fifth row, in the left. Hurry up, dinner is about to be served and no delays are admitted.

I followed the janitor to the dining room. It was rather big, and maybe a hundred guys were there. However, a breathtaking silence reigned there. I sat on one of the free places, and looked all around, to the ones who would be my only partners in the time to come. I started thinking of Jan and the guys, what would they be doing now, and as hard as it was, I managed to hold my tears back.

After dinner, it was one of the few moments the inmates could talk, only for half an hour. I stayed there, trying to assimilate all things that had happened to me in the last 24 hours.

-Well, what brought you here?

-Sorry...what?

-Why are you here? You're one of the newbies, right? I saw you two befor, when you arrived. I'm Sam, by the way. I'm from Colorado.

-Roger, from California . And well, they say I killed a girl, in my high school. But...

-Yeah, you didn't, right? That's what everyone says, when they are brought here for killing someone.

-I don't mind what the others say. I didn't.

-Calm down, man. If you say so, it will be true, I guess. Anyway, it's not my business. Come, I'll introduce you to some of my pals here. By the way, watch out how you behave with Officer Harris, he's a real jerk. He can get you locked in punishment room because of nothin'.

I didn't even ask what was punishment room...there was no need, in fact. I promised myself I wouldn't know such a place while I stayed in the center.

-How long have you been here?

-Much more than wanted, about six months. At least, I won't have to go to trial, like...oh, sorry.

-Never mind, I'd better get used to it...

-Silence, you two! It's night time now!

Sam waved me goodnight and walked to his bed, four rows away from mine. I said nothing else...the officer in charge was Harris.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jan_

 _I couldn't get used to not having Putz around. It 's funny, most of times you give people and things for granted, and you just don't realize how important they are until you don't have them. And that was exactly what was happening with me those days. I mean, I had fun with Putz and all that, but I didn't know how much I needed him until he had been taken away from me._ _It didn't help having to face all kind of gossip about him and poor Debbie...even in our own gang._ _Things had begun to get a bit uneasy between Rizz and me, though knowing her, I hadn't given it further importance. But one day, at a sleepover at Frenchy's place, tensions broke out deffinitely_

- _God, I hope they find the real killer soon...I miss Putz so much!_

 _-Well, we don't really know if..._

- _If?- I looked at Rizz, feeling kinda puzzled. Did she really mean what I thought?-Hell , Rizz, you won't even imagine Putz killed Debbie, right?_

 _-Who else could? His jacket and his pocket knife were..._

 _-What the hell are you saying, huh?_

 _Rizzo looked at me, with a challenging air. Marty and Frenchy seemed to be kinda worried about how were things going..._

 _-Calm down, you guys. Wanna some wine?_

 _-I'm calm, French. Just wanna know what Rizz wanted to say..._

 _-Right, I'll tell you. I'm not that sure Putzie didn't kill Debbie, after all evidences say he did, don't they?_

 _-Go to hell, Rizzo! How can you ever think something like that? I know, you were friends with Debbie and all that, but you're supposed to be OUR friend as well, right? How long do you know Putz? Six years or so, ain't that? Time enough to know he would never harm anyone... Damn, this mess is being hard enough to me, I hoped I would have some support from all of you!_

 _She tried to go back, but I was too angry as to stop. I could bear that kind of comments at school, but not if who made them was one of my so called friends._

 _-I think you both should calm down and talk about this later..._

 _-There's nothing to talk about, French! -I took my Pink Ladies jacket off, and threw it to Rizzo- You can shove this jacket wherever you want. I bet you won't like a killer's girlfriend being in your group, huh?_

 _I stormed out of the room, and heard Marty came after me..._

 _-Hey, Jan, wait..._

 _-What, Marty? I'm not going to apologize, if... God, this is being hard enough for me, I expected having some support from you but you've seen...after so many years of being "friends" and she reacts this way. Well, she can go to hell!_

 _-Will you listen? Sonny and me are in your side, you know that, right?_

 _-You're one of the few...My folks always thought he was the worst choice I could ever make, and now, with all this, I even can't mention his name without them going mad at me... And God, I feel as if all this could drive me crazy...it's all so unfair! I can't stop thinking of how will he be..._

 _-Let me talk to Rizz, ok? And you'll see, Putz will be back much sooner than you think._

 _-I wish I were as optimistic as you are, Marty. Anyway, thanks..._

 **One week later**

Sam and me did get along quite well, he was probably the only one I could really trust there in the Juvie. He had warned me about Harris, one of the guards, and also about Wallace, one of the bullies there. And yet, I fell like a fool ...

I always kept the picture Jan had given me in the same place, under the pillow, and had only talked about her to Sam.

One of the days, when I was back from a shower, early in the morning, as I was going to take the picture with me, I saw it wasn't there. I looked again, hoping to find it... Then, I heard some laughters coming from the other side of the dormitory. I felt rage invading me...

-What the hell are you doin' with that picture? Give it to me!

They didn't answer, just kept rolling the picture, making all kind of jokes sob it it. That was too much to bear, so I just punched Wallace. In no time, both of us were having a fist fight...Sam tried unsuccesfully to stop us, but I was too angry as to listen to him.

Then, we heard Harris's tough voice.

-What the f*** is going on here?

I was nose bleeding, and had a cut on one eyebrow...Wallace didn't look much better.

-I said, what's going on here?- he gave me a stern look-It seems you haven't learnt the rules in here, right? Well, maybe some time isolated will help you.

He grabbed me by an arm and took me out of the room. Sam was about to protest, but I gestured him to stop.

Harris took me to the upper floor of the building, and opened a room...So, that was punishment room...it was small even for only one person, and it had no light. He pushed me inside and closed the door.

-Let's see if two days here calm that rage of yours.

I had been a real fool, falling right in Wallace's foul play. And yet, there had to be a way to get scores settled...


	7. Chapter 7

**-** Who is that?

I blinked twice, trying to get my eyes used again to light, after two long days in punishment room...It had been a real nightmare, being locked there, totally isolated for such a long time...

When he opened the door, Harris didn't say a simple word, and nor did I. Just managed to go back to my dormitory...I hadn't slept in 48 hours and was exhausted...

 **Six months later**

 _-_ Jacobs, Warden Yates wants to see you in his office. Now.

I was in the carpentry workshop, when Harris came looking for me. What would Yates want from me now? After being locked for two days in that damned hole they used as a punishment, I had managed to get unnoticed by both Yates and Harris, and even by Wallace. I had forgotten my revenge ideas, mainly because of Sam. As he had told me, " _Those three always have the winning hand"_

I rushed to Yates's office, and it was kinda surprising finding my lawyer there. That only meant one thing, and even if I would finally leave that Juvie, I was afraid what the trial could bring. I was eighteen by then, and if I was found guilty, would surely go to jail. To a normal one...and the simple thought of it froze my blood.

Gregory asked me about the way I had been treated there...I said nothing, there would time enough to talk about that en route. I went back to my dorm, to pick my things and to say farewell to Sam. He only would have to stay one more week there, and we told to see each other eventually, in California or in Colorado.

Then, finally, I walked away from the Juvie... On our way back to Los Angeles, Gregory gave me the bad news. As much as he had tried, he hadn't found a single witness or anyone who would have seen me. He did his best to sound reassuring, and said a miracle could still happen. But it was just that...A miracle, nothing real to believe in. He also told me that the trial would begin next morning, at nine, and till then I would have to be in the police station. He was going to try that Jan, or my folks, were allowed to see me, even for a short time, but he didn't want to raise my already low hopes. My mood was getting lower by the moment, I was going to need a huge lucky break to go out of that mess.

We arrived about eight, and he left me at the precinct. I didn't like at all the fact of having to stay there, but had no choice.

At eight, one of the officers came to look for me, to take me to the courthouse. Once there, I still had to wait before being taken to the courtroom. When I did, first thing I saw was Jan, my folks, and Sonny and Marty. I smiled at Jan, and she did the same in return. God, I wanted so much holding her! It did bother me not seeing the rest of the gang there...

The Judge came finally in, and after he had said some words, it was my turn to be interrogated. I walked slowly to the stand, and put my hand over the Bible, to make my oath of "telling the truth..."and all that.

Next thing I saw, was both Gregory and the prosecutor checking their papers. I looked at Jan, wondering what was that about. They approached to the Judge and Gregory asked him something. The judge and the prosecutor nodded, and Gregory threw me a ball of paper. I took it with my left hand.

The judge banged three times with his bagel.

-The defendant must be released inmediately. This trial is declared void.

I waited no more, just got up and held Jan with all my strength. And in her arms, all the stress I had accumulated, broke finally out and I started crying. I didn't know what had happened, and didn't really care.

I was free.

 _Jan_

 _I couldn't believe it when Putz 's ma phoned to tell me he was coming back. Yeah, it was because of the trial that was going to be held and all that, but at least he was here again. Those months without him by my side had been sort of a hell. Besides, after my argument with Rizzo, both her and Kenickie started avoiding me...and that led to a break among the rest of us. Sonny and Marty were on my side, and Danny and Sandy on theirs. I found that funny, considering the way both of them had behaved with Sandy. But, anyway, it was not my business at all. And well...French and Doody did what they do best, trying to keep on good terms with everyone. But doing that ain't always possible, sometimes you have to make a choice._

 _The night before the trial, I could barely sleep. Things looked terribly bad, with no witnesses at all. And the evidences talked by themselves. I tried to be prepared for the worst result possible, but it was too hard to accept._

 _I arrived early to the courthouse,and sat with Putz's folks, Marty and Sonny. No trace of the others. It would have been the best way to arrange things, but it looked like they just didn't want to._

 _I was talking to Marty when I heard the Judge:" The defendant must be released inmediately. This trial is void."_

 _Following an uncontrollable impulse, I got up from my seat and went to the stand, to do what I had been longing to do for six months._

 _There would be time enough to know what had happened...at the moment, I couldn't care less about that._


	8. Chapter 8

After the trial and my nightmare were totally over, and with the courtroom already empty, Gregory told us what had happened. According to the autopsy, Debbie's killer was right handed. That was what both he and the prosecutor told the Judge when they saw which hand had I put over the Bible. I didn't know what to think, or what to say...It would have been enough with someone reading carefully that damned autopsy for saving me those six months at the Juvie. But it didn't matter anymore...the harm was already done. All I wanted was to rest, try to forget all that and go back to my normal life. Still, I couldn't help being worried because of the real killer being free.

It was great being home again, and resting and sleeping as a toddler would do, and like I hadn't done for the last six months. The following morning, as soon as I finished my breakfast, I went to Jan's place. I wanted to be with her, just the two of us, as a way to make up for the time stolen to us.

-We were all so worried about you, all this time...

-It doesn't really seem that, Jan. I mean, why were only you, Sonny and Marty at the courtroom? What about the others?

-It's a long story...

-We have plenty of time...what happened, Jan?

She looked at me, maybe doubting if it was a good idea telling me about her argument with Rizzo, and the way she, Kenickie and Zukko had kinda given her the cold shoulder. It hurt...after all, I had met the guys maybe six or seven years ago, it was time enough to know each other.

-I see...well, at least there's something good out of all this, it showed me who can I really count on. Still, I'd like to know why did they do so.

-I wouldn't...just don't notice them if we see them somewhere. If someone has to apologize, it's them, not you.

-Yeah, guess you're right...still, I don't know how will I react when I see them. Or how will they.

I was going to have the chance to find it out much sooner than expected. We were at Frosty 's, Sonny and Marty, and Jan and me. At first, I didn't feel like going there, but, as Sonny had said, it wasn't me the one who should keep out of sight. We were at out table, the one that all of us had occupied before all this started, and Marty warned us about two unexpected customers.

-Hey, look who's coming...

We looked at the door, and it was Zukko and Sandy. They clearly hadn't seen us, and went to the table we had taken. It was a really akward moment. He didn't know what to say, and she just blushed. Jan held my hand, and I managed to control all the rage I felt.

-Great to see you again, _buddy..._

Then I saw it. Two days before my arrest, I had bought a small clasp for Jan, and intended to give it to her that Saturday. I had kept it in one of the pockets of my jacket. And now, it was Sandy who was wearing it. I didn't want to accept what that meant... Deep inside, I was furious and sad, but it wasn't the moment to show it. There would be time for it...

-Nice clasp that one you're wearing, Sandy...Can I see it? It reminds me of one I had seen.

She looked uncertain of what to say, but knowing her, it wasn't likely she knew the truth...

-Oh, thanks...it was a present from Danny, sometime ago...- She stopped there. What if she knew it all?

-Yeah, six months ago, wasn't it ? Zukko has always taken care of small details, haven't you?

-Sandy, look, there's a table over there...

-And there's plenty of place here too...besides, this was our table, right? Or is there any other reason for you not wanting to be with us?

-No, but...well, today is Sandy's birthday, and...-he was looking desperately for a way to get out of there.

-Oh ok...go then, and lucky you that you can celebrate your girl's birthday. This year I couldn't do it, and neither mine. Go have fun, we don't wanna be a nuisance.

Jan, Sonny and Marty were looking at me, and they clearly didn't understand a word I was saying.

-What was that about?

-That clasp, the one Sandy had... Damn, I can't believe this...I was going to give it to you, Jan, on the Saturday I was arrested. I had it on my jeans jacket, the one that...

-The one the killer took...no, it can't be. It has to be a coincidence...

-I'd like to think so, but think of the way he behaved. He didn't expect seeing me here... And Jan, you said he and Kenickie were kinda avoiding you, right? F***, I just can't believe he has done this to me.

We stayed at Frosty's for a bit longer, though I was willing to go somewhere else. After a while, I saw Zukko going to the toilet and I got up. There were a lot of things I wanted him to explain me... He clearly didn't expect me, given his surprised reaction. I went right to the point.

-It was you, right? You took my jacket, knowing my pocket knife would be there, and you used it to kill Debbie...

-Oh, c'mon, don't be so...

-So what, Zukkol? So stupid as to be unfairly locked for six months? You knew exactly they would blame me for Debbie's murder and you didn't mind it at all... I guess you thought this would never happen, that the first time we saw each other, Lily would have the clasp I had bought for Halllie. Just tell me one thing...why? After so many years. Why, huh?

-You have no way to prove anything, so you'd better not say a word about this. And one advice...watch your back and your girl's. You never know what can happen...

-Don't you dare to threaten her, you hear me? Keep away from Jan!

-It all depends on you, I do or not...

That was too much. I couldn't stand more and punched him. He fell to the ground, obviously surprised, and I went out of the toilet . When I went back to the table, Sandy was talking to Jan and the others. I didn't even look at her as I approached to the table.

-Hon, we should be going...

She had never seen me so angry, but didn't ask what had happened...probably thought that was not the moment nor the place.

-Wait, we 're going too.

Sonny and Marty came with us, and when we were out of Frosty's, I told them of the fight..but I didn´t say a Word about the threat. I wish I had..

 _Jan_

 _As soon as she saw Putz going to the toilet, Sandy came to our table. I didn't feel like talking to her, to be true. Maybe she didn't know a thing, but all the same I was way too angry..._

 _-I...I think this is yours-and she left the clasp over the table. I looked at her despisely._

 _-Do you really think I'm gonna take it? God, you two must think Putz and me are a pair of fools, right? Keep the damned clasp and just leave us alone, ok? Both of you, just leave us alone! You've already hurt us enough!_

 **Two days later**

 _After seeing Zukko and Sandy at Frosty 's, he kept out of sight. At first, we didn't want to believe what Putz had told us, but the more we thought about it, the more sense it had. And yet, we all wondered how and why had he, or they, done such a thing. Seven years of friendship, down the drain...and we didn't know either if Kenickie, or Rizzo knew something about that. Worst of all, was that we had no way to denounce him to the police. What evidences did we have? The clasp meant nothing at all...If Zukko said he'd just bought it, it was his word against Putz's_

 _. I remembered my argument with Rizzo, during the sleepover...she had played her cards so well! God, there had to be a way to prove the truth..._

 _I was walking home, at night, when I heard a car stopping by my side..._

 _-Fancy a ride, Jan?_

-Sonny, I need you to do something for me, it's important. Give me twenty minutes and then call the cops and tell them to go to Jan's house...I think she may be in danger...


	9. Chapter 9

_Jan_

 _-Get into the car,now._

 _I looked all around, hoping to see someone who could help me, but the street was empty... I had no choice but doing what he said._

 _-Haven't you heard me? Get into the damned car!_

 _-Why are you doing this, Zukko?_

 _-You'd better not know. Are you folks at home?_

 _-No, they..._

 _-Right. We're gonna go there, and then you're gonna phone Putzie to go see you._

 _-But..._

 _-Shut up! And try to sound as relaxed as you can, when you phone._

 _I was terrified, and couldn't believe that was happening. What would they intend to do with us...maybe killing us, like they had did with Debbie?_

 _-Rizzo, I don't understand it..._

 _-We told you to shut up!_

 _I said no more. When we arrived to my place, they took my doorkeys and pushed me to the living room. I took the phone and dialed Putz's number, thinking of a way to let him know what was going on..._

 _-Night, Roger, it's me. Listen, my folks aren't here and I was wonderin' if you would come see me. Please...say you will..._

-Jan, what's going on? Are you in trouble?

-No, I'm fine. But come home, ok? And hurry up.

Jan's phone call was everything but reassuring . Her voice was kinda shaky, and besides, she never called me by my real name...I promised her I would go in a moment and as soon as I hung the phone, I called Sonny to warn him.

-Sonny, I need you to do something for me, it's important. Give me twenty minutes and then call the cops and tell them to go to Jan's house...I think she may be in danger...

Then, I went to my folks' room to tell them I had to go. I also asked them to call the police if I didn't call in one or two hours...they tried me to stop and telling them what was that about, but I just had no time. I took my car and drove to Jan's place, as fast as I could... When I got there and rang the bell, all my suspicions were confirmed...

-I should have imagined it...Where's Jan, what you have done to her?

I heard her calling me, from the living room, and it was a scared voice. I pushed Kenickie aside and went to the living room... Jan was sitting on the sofa, watched by Zukko and Rizzo. I went by her side.

-Jan, are you ok? Have they hurt you?

She huddled next to me, and I felt her heart beating really fast.

-Well, what's this about? What do you want from us? And why her? Let her go.

-No one is going. First of all, you should be relaxed. And then, maybe we owe you an explanation. Yes, I killed Debbie. She told me she had something to talk about, and we arranged to meet in high school that evening. I did know what she was going to tell me, and couldn't allow Sandy knew it. So, I was on my way to meet her, when I saw your jacket. I knew you always had that pocket knife with you. My only mistake was forgetting you were left handed.

-You had it planned? Go to hell, Zukko...do you have an idea of what I went through, at the Juvie? And what if I had been convicted, during the trial? Did you ever think of that? Damn, we know each other for quite a long time, did I really deserve all this? You're a son of a b****...I wonder what was Debbie going to tell you, that Sandy couldn't know...

-She was three months pregnant, and was going to tell Sandy. So...I had no choice. And in case things went bad, I asked Kenickie to come with me.

-She was pregnant? And you killed her because of that? What kind of beast are you, Zukko? ... You suck, the three of you! ...Killing a pregnant girl..can't believe it! ..

Both Jan and me were in shock by hearing all that. And well, to be true, I feared we would be next...A cold sweat kept running along my spine.

-And you two...Rizzo, Debbie was supposed to be your friend, how could you know it and not say a thing? And that night at Frenchy's, when we had the sleepover...you were able to put the blame on Putz when you knew the truth...

-She was never such a good friend, really...and that was my best performance, right? And it worked, at least with Frenchy. She's so gullible! It's funny, I never thought people at school would believe me the way they did.

-I really don't get it...how did you have the nerve to do this?

-Easy. It was him, or us. So, guess what was our only option.

-What...what are you doing with us, now we know...?

-Well...we want to compensate you for the months you've been apart. So, what about a nice trip to Mexico? That way you can also help us to get there...Don't you feel like it?

I looked at Jan, and she was so scared as me. They were going to take us to Mexico, as their hostages.

-You're insane, the three of you!

Right then, we heard the doorbell. " Good for you, Sonny...right on time!", I thought. They looked through the window and saw a patrol car parked outside the house...

-Damn hell, the fuzz! Jan, you're going to open, and better make sure they go. And you, don't make a noise. We'll settle scores with you later, for having called the cops.

 _Jan_

 _I went to open, trying my best to hide my fear. A pair of cops were standing outside..._

 _-Night, miss. We've been warned there was some kind of trouble in here..._

 _-No, not all. We were just holding a small party, and...-I saw one of the cops had a small notebook, and gestured him to give it to me. Thankfully, he understood. I wrote something and gave it back to him. "Help. Two hostages, three assailants. Living room, Back door open"-He nodded after reading it, and left..._

 _-Fine. Won't bother you then, miss._

 _-Goodnight, agents._

 _I closed the door and went back to the living room, on time to see the patrol car going away._

 _-So? Who of you wants to go to Mexico?_

 _-I will, but leave her alone._

 _-You won't be thinking of leaving her here, right?_

 _-What the...?_

 _Just then, the lights in the house went off, probably cut down by those two cops. I held Putz's hand and we both went out of the living room, to the kitchen. It had an exit to the rear garden. We saw the cops going into the house, and followed them. We just didn't want to miss the moment when Zukko, Kenickie and Rizzo were arrested._

 **Two days later**

-And this is it, inspector. Maybe it's a too long statement, but we hope it will help.

-It will. And...sorry for not believing you last time we talked. I mean it.

-Never mind...I had everything against me, they took well care of that.

Jan and me walked out of the police station, hand in hand. Sonny and Marty were waiting outside, and so did our folks.

-Well, now we can finally say this is over, right? Who would have imagined...

-No, it ain't over yet...Jan, I was going to make you a gift the day...I still wanna do-I kneeled infront of her and took out a small ring-Janice Nowak, will you marry me?

She leaned to me and kissed me...

-I will!


End file.
